Indelible Scars
by Batman Lamp-Writer
Summary: AU. Colors flicker. Voices sound. Memory blanks. But only one person can see them, hear them without them controlling another. Group therapy takes on a whole new meaning in the life of Danny Fenton-Masters. Warning-Language
1. Prologue

A/N: Font types when in quotes=VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!

You'll see. ;P

!|\||)3|_!|3|_3 5(4|25

BOOM!

Sizzle sizzle….

Thumpthathumpthathumpthathump.

Light flashed overhead as a teen ran, panting, through the woods.

BANG!

He ducked, dived. A bullet zipped past him and lodged in the tree before him. Wide, brown eyes stared around, attempting to find their pursuer. His eyes flickered amber.

'**ThEy WaNt YoU dEaD!'** a voice hissed at him. **'ThEy **_**AlL**_** wAnT yOu **_**DeAd!**_**'**

He shook his head, eyes fading back to a light blue. "They can't _all_ want me dead. …Just a lot of them…."

BOOM! Another firework exploded above him.

"_There he is!_"

"Dammit."

He took off again, stumbling through the forest.

'_MuSt…GeT…__oUt!__'_ a new voice growled.

"Yeah, well, I'm workin' on it."

'**YOU MUST WORK FASTER, YES?'**

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

BOOM! Sizzlesizzle BANG!

He gasped, lurching forward. Eyes flickering between marroon and teal, he pulled himself around a tree for protection. Bending over, he dragged his leg towards his chest.

A straight line had been cut into his ankle. A bullet had grazed him. "Ugh…."

A thin line of blood was trickling out.

"Crap… what am I s'posed to do now?"

'_Turn and fight like a true knight.'_

Yellow eyes rolled. "You seem to be forgetting something. I'm _not_ a _knight!_"

'**They are **_**not**_** taking you away from me! I'm not losing **_**anything**_** ever again!'**

'Be helpful, sweetie. I'm sure they'll be such nice people when we meet them.'

'DUDE! YOU CAN'T LET THE MAN GETCHA! …UNLESS… YOU'VE GOTTA PLAN FOR BREAKIN' OUT!'

'_HE'S NOT GONNA GET CAUGHT! HE'S THE __BEST__ AT HIDE 'N' SEEK!'_

'I aGrEe WiTh ThE rUnT_. nO oNe_ CaN cAtCh Us, 'CaUsE _nO oNe_ CaN bEaT _mOi!_''

'I'M SURE I CAN… COME UP WITH A PLAN TO ESCAPE THEM. AND KILL THEM IN THE PROCESS….'

'YoU aIn'T gOiN' tO aNy PrIsOn 'CePt MiNe.'

"_SHUT UP!_" he screeched, grabbing his head. His eyes flickered amber, gray, yellow. Finally red glared forward at the group of ghouls before him. "You guys are the reason _why_ I'm so _screwed up!_ If I get caught, it'll be _your fault!_"

BANG! BOOM sizzlesizzle….

This time, they aimed to miss. The ground below him flew up as a bullet lodged an inch from his hand. He pulled his hand up, whipping his head around to face the police officers who had been chasing him. They were still a little ways away, so he stood, dragging himself up using the tree, turned, and ran.

'_RUN, RUN, AS FAST AS YOU CAN!'_a cheery voice sang.

'**YoU cAn'T cAtCh Me, I'm ThE gInGeRbReAd MaN.'**This voice was quieter, mysterious….

Psychotic.

"Shut up," he snarled once more.

'**Baby pop, it'll take a lot more than **_**words**_** to shut all of us up.'**

'Beggars can't be choosers. Even if they are _totally cute!_'

"God, why am I stuck with you all…?"

'**YOU DID ASK FOR IT.'**

'YOU DIDN'T ASK, YOU _WISHED_ FOR IT!'

'**So YoU hAvE wIsHeD iT…'** was followed by a hysteric laugh.

He shivered, even while running funny due to the decent slice in his leg. The ghoul that had laughed was, admittedly, the strangest. They had all shared their death stories with him, but that one…. That story was different.

'**I wAs MuRdErEd,' **the ghoul would begin, **'By A sTaLkEr. He'D cHaSeD mE fOr **_**YeArS**_**, bUt I fInAlLy GoT hIm. BuT, hE mAnAgEd To KiLl Me As I kIlLeD hIm.'**

The others always interrupted, saying how he was lying, he'd suicide, there _was_ no stalker.

Then, the ghoul's reply, **'ThErE iSn'T. nOt AnYmOrE.'**

He shivered again.

"_Stop!_"

"Damn, they're catching up," he murmured.

"_Daniel Fenton-Masters, you are under arrest!_"

"Yeah, yeah, tell me something I _don't_ know…." He kept running.

BOOM sizzle sizzle….

Thumpthathumptha—

BANG!

Another tree was slammed by another bullet. Head ducked, Daniel Fenton-Masters continued his getaway, unknowingly heading straight for the New Years' Party.

'**BAD CHOICE.'**

"Don't care."

'YoU _sHoUlD!_ yOu'Ll Be KiLlEd! AnD iF _yOu'Re_ KiLlEd, WhAt HaPpEnS tO _mE?_'

"Yeah, thanks for your _concern…._"

"_Freeze!_"

"Yeah, I don't _think_ so." He put on a burst of energy, blasting ahead of the police. "There's no way in _hell_ I'm letting you bozos get me."

'**YOU'RE SOUNDING LIKE PENELOPE.'**

"Lovely."

BANG! BOOMsizzleBOOMBOOM!

Sizzlesizzle….

The fireworks were coming faster now.

BANG!

As were the bullets.

The ground on either side of him blew apart. He was incredibly lucky, he knew, but that kind of luck could only last so long.

'_LUCK LASTS AS LONG AS YOU BELIEVE!'_

'OnLy A _cHiLd_ LiKe _YoU_ cOuLd BeLiEvE _tHaT_ cRaP!'

'_HEY!'_

'Leave him alone, Walker. You're not being _nice!_'

'AND WE _ALL_ KNOW BEING _NICE_ WILL LET US SURVIVE HERE.' The voice was accompanied by a roll of the eyes.

'_WaNt…__OuT!__'_

"Yeah, well, I'm _trying!_ This is the best I can do with a shot leg!" Orange flickered at them. "Unless one of you'd like to help…?"

'AnD _rUiN_ mY _pEdIcUrE?_ pIcK aNoThEr IdIoT!'

'_A true knight wins his __own__ battles.'_

'CoWaRdLy PuNk….'

'**THAT WOULD BE CHEATING, DANIEL.'**

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm not allowed to cheat. Just _great!_"

BOOMBaBOOM! Sizzlesizzlesizzle….

BANGBANG!

He pushed himself to go faster, seeing a clearing coming up. He didn't see the end of the fireworks.

Or the second patrol of cops waiting in the clearing for him.

BOOMBaBaBaBOOMBOOMsizzaBaBOOMBaBaBOOMBOOMBOOMsizzaBaBaBaBaBOOMBOOMsizzaBaBOOMBaBOOMBa—

Bang

—BOOMBaBOOMBaBaBaBOOMsizBOOMsizzleBOOMsizzlesizzlesizzle….

He was on the ground, maroon and gray fighting for control in his eyes. One of the lurking officers shot him in the leg during the finale, causing him to drop.

His pursuers caught up with him, quickly and effectively surrounding him.

He peeked up at them from behind long bangs and heavy lids, emerald flicking up at their faces. "Just kill me now," he moaned.

Another sadistic chuckle. **'DoN't WoRrY, dAnNy….**

'**ThEy WiLl.'**

!|\||)3|_!|3|_3 5(4|25

A/N: I'd like to thank my friend Joanna for the sound effects and beta-read of this chapter. You rock! Also, again, the font styles will be _very_ important in this story, as you can see from this chapter alone.

In regards to my other stories… I'm trying to get back into sticking with just a couple, but I really have lost interest in most of them due to situations at home. I'm starting college next month, so I don't even know how much time I'll have to work on any of them. This story, though… Joanna and I made it into a necessity. All I'll say-I'm not really a kid person. Counseling, bad idea.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, two days late, but still. Some Danny angst, yay!

And just to make things simpler….

**ThIs Is**-**PhAnToM**

**THIS IS**-**CLOCKWORK**

**This is**-**Ember**

THIS IS-GHOST WRITER

ThIs Is-WaLkEr

_THIS IS'_-_YOUNGBLOOD_

ThIs Is-SpEcTrA

This is-Kitty

THIS IS-JOHNNY

_This is_-_Dora_

_ThIs Is _–_WuLf_

It's soooo much simpler telling them apart with the fonts I have them in on my comp….damn you ffnet, make things postable in different fonts! :shakefist:

!|\||)3|_!|3|_3 5(4|25

Group therapy. They just _had_ to be sentenced to _group therapy…._

Samantha Manson—Sam, unless you _wanted _to lose a limb—huffed.

Her friend, Tucker Foley, patted her shoulder. "It'll be okay. It's _only_ group therapy."

"Yeah, joy," she grumbled. She sighed. "Tuck, everyone's gonna hate us! We don't _belong_ here. We're _innocent!_"

"I'm _sure_ it'll be fine. Not _everyone_ there will be guilty."

A group of policemen came by, carrying a struggling, black-haired teen among them all. The teen's eyes seemed red by some trick of the light, and he was screaming something.

"**I'lL gEt YoU fOr ThIs!"** he screeched. **"**_**AlL**_** oF yOu! I cAn KiLl YoU aLl, YoU **_**kNoW**_** i CaN!"**

The policemen held him, even as he thrashed, kicking and punching, but they held.

Wide-eyed, Tucker turned back to Sam. "Except him. He's crazy _and_ guilty!"

Sam, shocked, simply nodded.

!|\||)3|_!|3|_3 5(4|25

There were already geeks, losers, and freaks galore in here. Looking around, navy eyes landed on that Goth chick, the tech-dweeb, some overly-pierced-and-tattooed dude, some freak chained up to his chair, and Grey, that A-lister-turned-loser. Dash Baxter scoffed. No _way_ should _he_ have to share good oxygen with _these_ losers.

He crossed his arms, the image of surly jock-hood.

Valerie Grey shook her head in contempt.

Sam and Tucker shifted uncomfortably as the pierced one, "Spike", slouched down in his chair, hands digging into his pockets.

Only the handcuffed one refused to react. Instead, colors flickered quickly through his eyes as he glowered at the floor, murmuring to himself every so often.

"When's this stupid session s'posed to begin?" Spike asked. "I've got stuff to do today."

"Gonna rob a bank?" Dash sneered.

Spike didn't even blink. "Nope, a grocery store. Mom's got me runnin' errands."

Sam, Tuck, and Val exchanged surprised looks.

Orange flickered up with a smirk, then down and to lime green.

Spike ignored all four reactions, instead waiting for Dash to get his fat foot out of his fatter mouth.

"…Right. Errands for your _mom_. _Sure…._"

"Great come back, jock boy. Just so damn _impressive_."

"Shut up, dweeb!" Dash flushed in anger.

"**NAVY…EVIL, MEAN, HATRED…."**

Five pairs of eyes blinked in shock as the boy grumbled to the floor, eyes turning to yellow.

"What..._was_ that?" Sam hesitantly asked.

"_COLORS…MEAN THINGS…. VIOLET REBEL, NAVY HATE, …BLUE NOTHING."_ Emerald eyes flicked to the side, away from them.

Just as the door opened and in walked a balding, fat man. He glanced around at the group, sighed, and stated, "First thing's first. I want your names, ages, and crimes. For instance, Mr. Lancer, 47, and being too kind for my own good." He pointed to Dash. "You're first."

"Dash Baxter, 19, and assault."

"Valerie Grey, 17, and possession of deadly weaponry."

"Sam Manson, also 17, and what does it matter? I'm _innocent_."

"Just say it," Lancer grumbled.

She sighed. "Breaking and entering, sabotage, stealing, and resisting arrest."

Lancer blinked. "Um…next?"

"Tucker Foley, 18. Hacking and accessory to a crime. More specifically, Sam's."

"Spike, 20, possession of drugs, resisting arrest."

Everyone looked to the last.

He still spoke to the floor. **"DANNY. 16. TOO MUCH TO LIST."**

"_Humor me_," Lancer growled.

Danny sighed. **"BREAKING AND ENTERING, POSSESSION OF DEADLY WEAPONRY, DRUG ABUSE, BURGLARY, ASSAULT, THOUGHTFUL ENDANGERMENT OF OTHERS, RESISTING ARREST, TWO COUNTS ATTEMPTED HOMICIDE. THEY CHARGED ME WITH A THIRD."**

"You killed _three people?_" Val gasped.

"NO YOU _IMBECILE_." Red flickered at her. "IT WAS TWO COUNTS _ATTEMPTED_ HOMICIDE, ONE OF WHICH WAS HIM—_MY_SELF. THE THIRD, I WAS _FRAMED_."

Sam and Tuck exchanged a look. "You said 'him'."

"SO? I SOMETIMES SPEAK IN THIRD PERSON." Purple glared at them. "GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?"

They quickly shook their heads.

"GOOD." Blue and gray fought for control before blue won as Danny groaned. "Ugh, my _head…._"

All six blinked. Did he… _sound different?_

Lancer recovered first. "A—Alright, now, let's get to know each other a little better."

"Let's not," Spike grumbled.

Lancer threw him a look, then continued. "We're gonna do some team-building activities."

Five groans answered him.

"Shut it!" They were silenced. "Now, we're doing this whether you like it or not. I don't know about you, but I'll get paid for however long it takes for you all to get through today's activities, so, please, take as long as you want."

Immediately, five paid attention. The sixth's eyes flickered violet as he snorted. "LIKE _THAT'LL_ HAPPEN." He smirked. "IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, THESE FIVE—" here he nodded to them— "AIN'T GONNA DO ANY SHIT YOU ESK 'EM TO. THEY AIN'T GONNA GET ALONG, AND THEY AIN'T GONNA DO SOME STUPID 'TEAM-BUILDIN' BULLCRAP."

"Excuse me, but there will be none of that kind of language here!"

"_Of course not. I apologize whole-heartedly for his vulgar behavior."_

The others blinked at the now white-eyed boy. His voice had just done that slight change again, and he once more used third person.

"A—Alright. Well, this first activity will, ah, be to 'interview' one of the others here. _I'll_ match you up," he added when he saw Sam and Tuck scoot their chairs towards each other. They sighed. "Okay, Sam and Valerie, Tucker and Dash, and Spike and Danny."

Chairs screeched as they were pushed around. Sam and Val sat, fuming, facing away from each other. Dash glared as Tucker gulped. Spike moved over to the hand-cuffed teen.

"Now, I'm coming around with a sheet of questions. You are to ask your partner for answers, then fill out the sheet."

Each pair was handed two pieces of paper. "Alright, you may begin."

!|\||)3|_!|3|_3 5(4|25

Val huffed. "This is _so stupid_."

"You're telling me. But we'd better finish this before Lancer has a cow," Sam replied. "So, birthday?"

"February 27th. You?"

The Goth smirked. "Halloween."

Val rolled her eyes. "Of course…."

!|\||)3|_!|3|_3 5(4|25

"So, ah… favorite activity?" Tucker hesitantly tried.

Dash snarled, "Just give me the damn paper and _I'll_ fill it out."

"But, I think the point of this is to—!"

He glared. "I'll fill out yours, you'll fill out mine. _Got it?_"

Gulping, Tuck handed over the paper. "Got it."

!|\||)3|_!|3|_3 5(4|25

Spike understood immediately how best to do this. "Okay, I have three little sisters. You?"

"**ONE. OLDER."**

"Sister?"

The boy absently nodded.

"Mine are Ashley, Alecia, and Allie. Yours?"

"**JAZZ."**

Spike blinked. "Wait, how much older?"

Dead, black eyes met him. **"TWO AND A HALF YEARS."**

Spike just barely kept his shock hidden. "Okay. I live in Amity Park, with my mom and sisters. You?"

"**I WAS KICKED OUT."**

Now, Spike's surprise was evident. "Danny _Fenton?_"

!|\||)3|_!|3|_3 5(4|25

A/N: Oh, the joys. Anywayz, read and review!


End file.
